wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bubblegum
Belongs to sparrow! Major wip! Intensely needs a revamp!! I‘m a reckless mistake, I’m a cold night’s intake, I’m a one night too long, I’m a come on too strong '' appearance Bubblegum is mainly pale pink, like bubblegum. Though he’s not the happiest dragon, he makes himself pink to match his name. His underscales are a pale purplish grey. His horns are a blueish grey, as well as the spikes running down his back. Bubblegum’s eyes are light blue with dark blue around the outside. He has a couple blue and green earrings on each ear. The round RainWing circles on his sides are blue also. His wings are green, and he likes to add blue and pink bubbles onto them to decorate them. that thing on his nose is green, too. He is a RainWing so he has a RainWing build. He’s mediem sized, and quite strong. He is slim built so he can weave around the trees well. ''All my life I’ve been living in the fast lane, can’t slow down I’m a rolling freight train personality ”Never tell me the odds.” Han Solo Or anyone were to describe Bubblegum in one word that word would be protective. He has a very protective nature, which is probably why he was recruited to be a guard. He seems quite tough, but on the inside he is really nice, but only once you know him. He’s reckless, and daring, he has always been the dragon who was alone. Though he may be hard to understand, he’s a good dragon. Bubblegum seems to get mad quickly, often picking fights he shouldnt. But he does it for other dragons, hes never the attacker. One more time gonna start all over, can’t slow down I’m a lone red rover history ”You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have.” Bob Marley ''' Bubblegum grew up in the Rain forest. His parents weren’t very good parents, since he never met them because rainwings don’t do parents. As he grew up he began to get fiesty, and would fight whoever didnt respect his opinion or was rude to him. He met Lemonade in the dragonet play area when he was two. She introduced him to Blue Raspberry, and they all became best buds. As they got older, all of them went and followed their dream carreers. Bubblegum was recruited for being a guard and became a great one. As Bubblegum grew up he learned to fo things for himself, and not just to prove his worth. When he was younger he always got in trouble because he was always the one to punch first. He would quite often be labeled as a problem dragonet. ''I’m a hold my cards close, I’m a wreck what I love most, I’m a first class let down, I’m a shut up sit down''''' abilities Agility Bubblegum is agile. He’s very good at tree weaving and sneaking around. gallery BubblegumBySparrow.jpeg|Anthro Bubblegum by Sparrow Imagejfjdjjd.jpeg|By Icetiger101!!! Thank you!!! Screen Shot 2019-02-22 at 10.50.06 PM.png|By a DeltaTheSeaWing!! Thank you!! The Sunflower group69.png|By Granite the SeaWing Hybrid!! Thank you!! Category:Content (Sparrow the Skywing) Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Males